Zapped!
by deadman619
Summary: three friends get zapped into the naruto world after they made a wish.What will happen when the all knowing three come into the world of naruto?
1. 1 day here then there

It was a Saturday night and three friends (Kelsey, Mikey, and Nick) were all laying outside on the grass watching the stars and asking question about the anime naruto.

"Ok who's your favorite character?" Mikey asks leaning up.

"Mine is sakura" Kelsey says.

"Hmm hard question… It's between kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Pein."

"Pein, The guy with all the piercing? He's strange" Kelsey says.

"I know but he's still cool" "it would be deidara or Sasori" Nick says finally coming to an answer.

"Mine would be Kakashi" Mikey says.

"Ok new question…If you got teleported into the naruto world what would be the weapon you appeared with?"

"I would have two swords" Mikey says.

"I would have a black sword" Kelsey says. (I always put "says" aren't I so good of a writer?)

"I would have a huge sword that was orange and red down the middle and have black lines that had spikes coming off every now and then on it" Nick says.

"Wow very long description" Kelsey says laughing.

"Ok my turn" Kelsey says. "If you had one wish what would it be?"

And the three say in unison.

"TO BE TELEPORTED INTO THE NARUTO WORLD!"

And just as they yelled there wish out three shooting stars flew across the sky. All three fell asleep a minute after (night night)

Nick woke up and looked around.

"Where's Sunny and scarecrow?" Nick asked himself (SunnyKelsey, ScarecrowMikey "nicknames")

"Well I'm over here" Mikey says. Nick looks over but his view is blocked by a huge sword that looked like the one he described last night.

"Mine" Nick says grabbing the sword that was like two times his size. But he could still lift the sword up and put it on his back sideways.

"Hey Nick look!" Mikey yelled pointing towards a village…Konoha.

"Hey you!" A blonde kid yelled out running where Nick and Mikey were.

"Yes?" Nick yelled back as the blonde hair kid caught up.

"Who are you?" The blonde haired kid asked.

"My name is Nick, and that's Mikey" Nick explained.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki" Naruto said.

"O my god, your Naruto from the anime!" Mikey said in shock...ShOcK.

"From the what?" He asked confused.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing" A pink haired girls asked running over to where Naruto was.

"I'm just talking to these people they just appeared here when I walked out of the gate.

"How do we know there not enemy's" the pink haired girl asked getting ready to fight just in case.

"Hey your sakura" Mikey says.

"How do you know my name?" she asks.

"In the world we come from you are in an anime we watch" Mikey explains.

"Well let's go to the hokage to see if you could stay in the village.

"Ok" Nick says following naruto and sakura to the village gates.

As the four were walking to the hokage office they saw Kelsey walking around aimlessly.

"Hey Kelsey!" Mikey yelled out running over to Kelsey.

"Mikey look our wishes came true were in the Naruto world now!" Kelsey yelled still very excited about the fact that she was in the naruto world and she was very confused.

"Ok Kelsey were going to the hokage office now you better come with." Nick explained, Kelsey nodded and followed them to the hokage office. (Haha there in trouble)

(Inside)


	2. Chapter 2

"So, naruto you say you found these two outside the village." "And that they know about us from something called anime?" Tsunade asked confused/sad because she was out of sake.

"Yup"

"Well let me have a word with these three" Tsunade asked/yelled. The two left the room. "So where are you three from?" She asked.

"Well were from another world where your world is just a show on TV" Kelsey explained.

"And we know a lot about what has and will happen" Mikey added.

"So you know about who will die and who will live?" She asked confused.

"Yup" Nick said.

"Well I don't believe you're an enemy because you would have been stealthier." Tsunade says.

"Ya" Kelsey said.

"So can we be ninja?" Mikey asked getting excited.

"Sure but you have to take a test" Tsunade explained.

"Ok, when will we take it then?" Kelsey asked.

"Three days from now" Tsunade said.

"Where will we stay?" Nick asked.

"You can choose" Tsunade said. "Now…GET OUT!"

When the three got outside. And got there hearing back.

The rookie nine and gai's team were waiting outside for them to come out.

"So what's happening?" Naruto asked.

"We can stay but we have to stay with one of you people" Kelsey explained.

"Someone can stay with me if they want!" Naruto yelled.

"Someone can stay with me to" Sakura added.

"I guess someone can stay with me to" Kakashi said while reading his book.

"Crap" Nick and Kelsey said in unison as Mikey started to yell out stuff like… "I'm staying with Kakashi!"

"What's wrong with him?" Neji asked.

"He's a Kakashi fan boy" Kelsey said.

"Than what are you?" He asked.

"My favorite character is Sakura" Kelsey explained.

"And you?" Neji pointed at Nick.

"What...O right…hmm well that's hard" Nick started to think. "Probably Sasori I took a personality quiz and I came up as him." Nick said.

"Sasori…you mean Sasori of the red sand?" Sakura asked remembering the fight they had with him when they kidnapped Gaara.

"Yup that's the one" Nick said happily.

"How could you even like him?" Sakura asked remembering that he turned himself into a puppet.

"You see we three all have our own little knowledge about stuff" Kelsey said.

"I know a lot about most of you people" Mikey said.

"I know about some of you people and some of sand.

"And I'm the akatsuki person, really almost anyone evil" Nick said.

"You know about the akatsuki" Naruto said.

"Yup I know a lot" Nick said. "But off that subject I guess Kelsey will stay with Sakura and I will stay with Naruto" Nick said.

"Yup" Kelsey agreed.

"Well welcome to the village" Tenten said.

"We should go get you some new cloths" Ino said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Nick said falling to his knees.

"What's wrong with getting clothes?" Ino asked.

"I hate getting cloths" Nick explained.

"Come on Nick" Kelsey said dragging him along with the crowd.

(I don't like descriptions so lets skip that and ill just give some info like. Mikey bought some black robe with another white one. Kelsey bought A black shirt with black pants (--I don't remember them--) Nick bought a black robe with a brown shirt and black pants.)

"Finally" Nick said sitting down.

"Wasn't that bad" Kelsey said sitting down to.

"I'm soooooooo hungry!" Mikey said.

"We could get ramen!" naruto yelled.

"Ok" Mikey said. Thus leading to Kelsey, Nick, Mikey, naruto, and Sakura going to get ramen. So they all ordered whatever Naruto was having and then they ate.

(I don't want to type that stuff)

"So it's getting late we should go home" Sakura said.

"OK let's go" Kelsey said following sakura.

"Ya same" Kakashi said appearing in a tree.

"OK" Mikey said following Kakashi.

"So now what?" Nick said.

"I don't know" Naruto said.

"Should we go back to?" Nick said.

"I guess" So the Nick followed Naruto to his house.

(At Naruto's house)

"This is it" Naruto said walking inside the house. It was dirty and filled with empty cups of ramen.

"I like it" Nick said looking around.

"This is where you'll sleep" Naruto said pointing to a couch.

"Ok" Nick said.

"Well good night" naruto said walking to his room.


	3. note

I feel no inspiration to make/continue my stories because I doubt anyone (besides one of my friends) cares about them…so unless my friend forces me to continue this will be the end…I guess…


	4. rebirth of the storys

There is a chance I will continue my stories…but I want to know which one…or if I even should…so tell me what I should do.


End file.
